All I do is dream of you
by newaccountnow
Summary: Short story through Sam's POV.


He dropped his bag on the floor and headed upstairs to his room.  
Last few weeks had been tough, the team had an important match coming up so Coach made them practice almost every single day. He didn't really mind since the exercise was great for his abs and all but he had to admit it was a little exhausting.  
He took his shoes off as he threw himself to his bed. The most normal thing to do would be to fall asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow but he couldn't do it.  
He glared at his night table, trying hard to resist the urge to open the drawer. Because inside that drawer was the only thing that could make him fall asleep. The only thing that made him dream at night.  
He sighed, opened the drawer and searched for his iPod. Once he had his headphones on, he closed his eyes.  
The song that was now playing and flooding his soul was the one he'd listened to every night over the last couple of weeks.  
He was part of the football team, boyfriend of the head of the Cheerleaders and part of the Glee club... but he wasn't happy.  
To Sam, happiness wasn't something he could find in Lima anymore.  
Because that voice he felt so close to his heart was in fact 90 miles away from him, in Westerville.  
Two months had passed ever since Kurt Hummel transferred to Dalton Academy, and only a month before that Sam had heard his voice for the first time and fell in love with it.  
He realised he didn't care about having feelings for a guy. The need to see Kurt again was something he'd never felt before, so overwhelming and suffocating but listening to him helped a lot.  
It was the only voice he wanted to hear and the only words that made him happy.  
It was "All I do is dream of you", he wasn't sure where it was from or who sang it originally and he didn't really care..  
Kurt emailed that song to him when he was trying to get them to sing together for the duets competition... it seemed like such a long time ago.

Most of his dreams were about Kurt, which was amazing. He knew it wasn't right to get so attached to something that could never happen but it was all he had.

He remembered that time he drove all the way to Dalton Academy. He didn't have a plan or anything, but he was hoping once he'd get there some brilliant idea would come to him. He got out of his car, freezing his butt off because it was almost midnight and decided to wander around the campus looking for someone to give him directions to Kurt's dorm.  
It was Christmas week and it was snowing heavily. There was no one around because of the weather and probably because of the holidays as well so he decided to try again some other time.  
He was going back to his car when he heard something... his voice.  
He could recognize that voice anywhere, anytime.  
He followed the voice even though he couldn't hear the song that well.  
It got clearer as he approached an old building so he realised he was getting closer to him. There was a big window a few steps away and he chose to see if Kurt was there.  
His heart was racing even faster than after running for two hours at football practice, he could feel himself smiling as he reached the window. He froze the minute he understood what was happening in front of him.  
Kurt was grinning and singing joyfully...with another guy. He heard the strange boy's voice for the first time and it felt like a slap in the face. Then he heard their voices together, so natural and harmonious that it seemed like a knife was going through his heart.  
He wasn't smiling anymore, he was running. Running to his car, to Lima, to Quinn and his pathetic life.

He knew he was probably much happier with that Dalton kid and he should just forget about him, but that song made him think about before going over there, when he spent his days fantasizing about the two of them together... And he chose to continue doing that.  
Kurt wasn't something he could erase off his heart, but he could try to forget that night. He didn't mind living a lie during the day, because at least he could be with the love of his life at night... even if it only was in his dreams. 

_And were there more than twenty-four hours a day,  
they'd be spent in sweet content, dreamin' away. _


End file.
